


To Hold Fragility

by GamerFan369



Series: Ferdibert Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), M/M, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerFan369/pseuds/GamerFan369
Summary: “Why do you like my hair so much?”Hubert let out a small chuckle. “Well, I d-” The man cut his sentence off. The words "I don’t know" were laying on his tongue, waiting to be said, but much to Hubert’s surprise, he realized they weren’t true.***Day One: Confessions
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	To Hold Fragility

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a ship week, so I hope it will go well! The prompt I picked for day one was Confessions. I hope you all enjoy!

“Why do you like my hair so much?”

Hubert paused in his ministrations of said locks, looking at the top of his husband’s head. The two were lying in bed together, Ferdinand curled up against Hubert’s chest. “Is there a problem?”

“Not at all.” At those words, Hubert continued carding his fingers through Ferdinand’s hair. “It is just something that has been on my mind for a bit. You always seem to touch it whenever you get the chance.”

“Do I?”

“I would not be asking why if you didn’t.”

Hubert let out a small chuckle. “Well, I d-” The man cut his sentence off. The words _I don’t know_ were laying on his tongue, waiting to be said, but much to Hubert’s surprise, he realized they weren’t true. He blinked. “Because...”

Ferdinand tilted his head back to look his husband in the eye. “Hubert?”

Hubert was silent for a moment before speaking again. “I suppose there are a couple reasons. The first is that you like it, do you not?”

“Yeah, I do.” A soft smile graced Ferdinand’s lips and Hubert returned it.

“You like it, so I’m happy to do it. The second is that it calms me. Our lives are busy enough, although I’m hardly complaining, so it’s nice to have something simple. Something that doesn’t involve an endless amount of paperwork.” His husband chuckled at that. “And third...” Hubert trailed off, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into coherent sentences.

Ferdinand hummed and snuggled closer into Hubert’s chest. Hubert held on tighter to him.

“I...like being able to hold something so fragile and...and not break it.”

Ferdinand’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“You know what my job to Her Majesty requires. It really has never been a secret. And, well, more often than not, that job requires me to destroy any obstacle that obstructs Lady Edelgard’s path. I handle fragile matters on a daily basis, but those matters...often nothing is left intact after I’m done.” Hubert paused, trying to compose his thoughts. He lifted up the ungloved, burnt hand that was buried in Ferdinand’s hair and stared at it. “These hands have done unspeakable deeds. They have ruined lives. They have been covered in more blood than you have ever seen in your life. I don’t regret anything I have done, not for a single second, but...it’s _nice_ being able to hold something so fragile without breaking it. To not have something shatter as soon as my hands touch it.”

“Hubert,” Ferdinand whispered, eyes soft and full of adoration. He shifted his body so that one arm was wrapped tightly around Hubert’s torso and then used his free hand to grab Hubert’s. Gently, Ferdinand placed a kiss on his husband’s charred palm. “I won’t deny that you have done some...questionable acts.”

Hubert snorted. “That’s putting it lightly.”

Ferdinand kissed his hand again. “ _But_ , you don’t shatter whatever you touch. You helped create this new Fódlan just as much as the rest of us. _More_ than the rest of us. You’ve helped make a better world for everyone and continue to do so. That hardly sounds like destroying it to me.”

“I...suppose that’s true, but-”

“I am going to stop you right there. You know as well as I do that I will not stop until you agree with me, which you always do, so how about we just skip the middle part and go straight to that?”

Hubert laughed. “Fine, fine. You’re right.”

Ferdinand grinned and gave Hubert a chaste kiss. “Aren’t I always?”

“I’m afraid of getting slapped if I truthfully answer that question, so I’m just going to say yes instead.” Ferdinand lightly slapped him as a response (which was not a surprise at all) and scowled playfully. Grinning, Hubert pulled the man back into his chest, keeping him as close as possible. On instinct, his hand began carding through Ferdinand’s hair once more. Ferdinand hummed in content.

“Thank you for telling me,” he mumbled.

“You’re welcome.”

“I love you.”

The warmth Hubert felt at those words was a sensation he knew he would never tire of, no matter how many years may pass. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hubert is obsessed with Ferdinand's hair and you can rip that headcanon from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> Day one, complete! I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you all have a great day/night!


End file.
